Beauty and The Demon
by zhane17
Summary: Tsurara is the most beautiful and rich lady in their kingdom, yes she is the princess. She is a cold-hearted princess, and because of her cold attitude she is nicknamed by her people as Yuki Onna/Yuki Hime, but what if one day, a mysterious man came to her room and started pestering her about the kingdom, who is he? What is he? AU. On Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1: Yuki Hime

Summary: Tsurara is the most beautiful and rich lady in their kingdom, yes she is the princess. She is a cold-hearted princess, and because of her cold attitude she is nicknamed by her people as Yuki Onna/Yuki Hime, but what if one day, a mysterious man came to her room and started pestering her about the kingdom, who is he? What is he?

Konnichiwa min'na! My 3rd fic. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

Note:

Rikuo(night form) – demon/yokai

Tsurara – human/princess / 16 yrs old

Oryou is tall here and she's not a yokai!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Yuki Hime**

"P-please, help my son! P-please, my son i-is going to die soon!"

"Help us please!"

People's whine, can be heard outside of the palace. They are shouting for help, they need help but there isn't anyone who's even looking at them. "Hime-sama, the people are at the entrance and the-"

"Leave them alone..."

"H-hai" The soldier who just report something to their Hime quickly run away. When he's out of sight, the 'Hime' or Tsurara Oikawa sighed. She's getting bored of the people's whine. Isn't there a time where they would just shut up?!

"Hime!"

"Hime!"

Tsurara bit her lip, they're getting more and more noisier, and it's pissing Tsurara. "Oryou!" she yelled then a girl suddenly appeared in her front. "What is it, Hime?" She kneels down in respect. "Get rid of the people outside!" She ordered. Oryou hesitated, she doesn't want to do this but what can she do? She's the assistant, personal assistant! She can't just decline her offer. She's the princess! A cold hearted princess, she and her family will surely be executed because of her betrayal.

"Hai..." After a long hesitation she finally answered and disappear to order the soldiers.

...

"Uwaaaaa!" Scream of the people and sword's slashing flesh can be heard. Tsurara on the other hand, smirk and laugh evilly.

Oryou who are watching the poor people, look down and bit her lip. She can't help but to pity those people. If she can just save them... Oryou closed her eyes..

`It's been a while since the princess smiled, huh..` she thought. `If only he's still alive maybe Hime won't be like this...`

**~0~0~0~**

Somewhere in the forest...

"Natto Kozo, tell me.. Summer is near, ne?" A young man wearing a black yukata and blue haori ask. He had a well built body, and his hair is white on top and black below and it's defying the gravity. His eyes are crimson red and it shines whenever the Sun's ray hit his eyes.

"Rikuo-sama! Onegai, we really need to get back... Nurarihyon-sama is waiting for us!" Natto Kozo said ignoring his master's question. "Yare, Yare, Natto Kozo, didn't I tell you already, I don't want to attend today's meeting!" He said patting the head of the little yokai. "No, you didn't tell me..." He said. "Oh, is that so..." The Ayakashi said placing his index finger on his chin.

"Sandaime!"

"Uh-oh..."

"Let's go Natto Kozo! They might catch us!" He said and slump Natto Kozzo on his broad shoulder. "Rikuo-sama!" He shouted, he then tried to bite the young Ayakashi's hand, and of course the young Ayakashi noticed it. "Natto Kozo, there's no point of biting me you know... Cuz' you don't have a mouth.." He said a smirk is painted on his handsome face."Rikuo-sama!"

He started running

Running

Running

Running

Thud!

"Ouch! What the-!"

"Caught you, Rikuo-sama!" A monk yokai said. "Nice job kubinashi!" A big guy pat the back of the headless yokai who put a red string on the road to catch their naughty sandaime and the headless Yokai wince. "Rikuo-sama we need to head back, or else Nurarihyon-sama will be angry!" The monk yokai said, holding both of Rikuo's hands, making sure he won't escape.

"Fine, fine, fine... I'm coming!" The young Ayakashi or Rikuo said, a pout on his face.

**RnR**

"Rikuo, you finally came, huh? Making your elders wait is disrespectful, you know..." Nurarihyon said, placing his pipe in his mouth. "Shut up, old man.." He said then sat in his usual seat.

"So, what's the meeting?" He ask, bored.

".. It's about.. The Princess..."

"Princess? You mean, the cold-hearted Princess?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Hmm, what about it?"

"She killed another group of people... And we need to stop her, before she can even kill all the people in the kingdom..."

"Hmp that girl isn't tired, ne?.."

"Sadly, she isn't..." Nurarihyon said and nodded his head. "So, what would we do?" Rikuo ask. "Of course we will, stop her! But we need a group of yo-"

"Right then, I'll do this by myself!"

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do this by myself! She's just a girl..." He said then whistle, then a flying Yokai suddenly appear. "I'll be going!" He said then leap into the flying yokai.

"Hey!...That idiot! We still haven't told him about the Princess...

... And about his past..."

**~0~0~0 RnR 0~0~0~**

Somewhere in the sky...

"Hmm..." Rikuo stared at the entrance of the palace, he can't help but to pity the people. Although there aren't corpse that are lying on the ground for the soldiers already buried them to who-knows-where, there are still bloods that came from those people, the blood is scattered all over the place where they were killed brutally. His grip in his nenekirimaru tightens.

`If I saw that princess, I'll kill her like what she had done to those people..` He thought angrily.

**~0~0~0 RNR~RNR 0~0~0**

Tsurara's P.O.V.

_"Tsurara!" I turn at the source of the voice. I saw a kid, the same age as me, and that kid is a boy. He is wearing a black yukata and blue haori. His hair is messy and it's color is brown on top and dark brown below._

_I smiled. "Tsurara what are you doing here? It's snowing! What if you get sick!" He said placing a white scarf with a zigzag pattern on my neck. "Irony, how about you, it's not like you're an adult, was at the same age you know, you'll also get sick!" I said, pouting._

_"But your **important**..." He said with a grin painted on his cute, Roundy, face. I can feel my face heating up. "Eh?! B-baka!" I said looking at the side to hide my blush. I heard him chuckled. I felt something warm touch my skin, then I realize that he is caressing my cheek. I blushed harder. He chuckled again, he is teasing me, right?!_

_Then all of a sudden everything turns to black. I look around, everytings black!_

_"Tsurara!" I heard him yelled, then I turn to look at him, only to find his body, lying on the ground, and blood surrounds him. Tears began falling in my eyes. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

Finally finish chapter 1! TT_TT I know it's not good and have many mistakes, but you read it anyway XD It's bad, right? OwO

**RnR** pls!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Here's Chapter 2! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

Tsurara's P.O.V.

"Ahhh!" I sat up, sweating and panting. "Hime, are you ok?" Oryou suddenly appear beside me. "N-no it's nothing... You may leave now" I said, still panting. With that Oryou disappeared.

I smiled, a sad smile. "It's been a while since I had that dream..." I chuckled. How stupid I can be, of course it's _his_ death anniversary today. I look at the window, it's raining, but still, I need to visit_ his_ grave or else I will be hunted by that dream this whole month. I remembered when I forgot to visit _his_ grave, I was haunted by that nightmare but it stops when I visited _his_ grave.

I then go to my closet...

End of P.O.V.

Oryou's P.O.V.

"Ahhh!" I heard Hime, yelled. I quickly ran to her room, expecting an enemy but found no one but only Hime. "Hime, are you ok?" I ask worriedly. "N-no it's nothing... You may leave now" She said. I hesitated, did she have that dream again? I gave her a worried look before turning my back to her then leave.

...

Oh that's right, it's _his_ death anniversary today. When _he_ died, everything about hime change. Her cheerful and sunny personality change. It all began when he died, Hime became cold and bitter. She will give punishments to those who got in her way. And whenever someone speak's _his_ name, hime would go mad, and will kill her/him.

I still remember that day and I will never forget that day. But I will never lose hope, I know that someday, Hime will regain her cheerful and sunny personality!

End of P.O.V.

Rikuo's P.O.V.

"We're still not there, eh.." Rikuo said in a bored tone... "Oh geez, I'll take a nap then...

...

_"Hey, Rikuo! Let's play!" I turn around only to see a beautiful girl wearing a what's that? Scarf? Weird although I can't see the girl's face I still said that she's beautiful. "Sure!" I answered._

_Then all of a sudden... "Rikuo!" I heard someone crying, and it's the girl before. Why is she crying? I then saw a boy, my eyes widen. That boy.. he seems familliar, who is he?. He is not me? So why is that girl..._

_"I'm not dead yet.." I don't know but that words suddenly came out from my lips. My eyes widen when I shouted that words over and over again but that girl don't even notice me._

_Then my eyes, why are they crying? Tears? Why?!_

_"Why?!"  
_...

"Why- GAh! Ouch!" I then woke up from my deep slumber. If it isn't from the roof that I hit maybe, I'm still asleep. And.. Weird, really weird, the dream I mean. I notice that I finally arrive. I finally arrive at my destination. And I'm here now at the window of her room. I tried to look through thw window. Geez, why the hell is her curtains close?! Geez, but one thing is for sure, I will make her pay!

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Sorry if it's short!

Dennou Writer: Hehehehe, your right! XD

**RnR **pls! ^_^ and No bashing! Onegai~


	3. Chapter 3: Past?

Sorry if it took awhile... Well, I really don't plan on writing this. It just pop out in my mind, and I can't get it off my mind, so I decided to write it... XD

**Chapter 3: Past?**

Tsurara's P.O.V.

After I finish changing, I took the scarf that _he _gave me. I smiled once again, a sad smile. I then wear it when suddenly I heard a knock coming from the window. Window? Who the hell...

I go in front of the window. I hesitated, that's right, there's no way... After a few minutes I then gently open it. My eyes widen, there's no one... Relax Tsurara, maybe, it's just your imagination. There's no way that it's _his_ ghost. Ghosts are not true! I sighed, what's wrong with me?

"Oryou!"

"What is it, Hime?"

"We're going, be sure that there will be no intruders here in the palace..."

"Hai..."

With that me and Oryou started walking.

End of P.O.V.

Rikuo's P.O.V.

"Hey, yokai.. It wouldn't be bad if I knock, right?" I ask the flying yokai who gave me a confused look. "Well, of course it isn't bad.. It's also raining!" I then knock on the window... No answer, eh? The rain is getting stronger (Is that the right word? O.o) ... I then look around and saw a roof, suitable for the two of us. "Hey, go there.." I said, while pointing my index finger, to a near roof.

The flying yokai then goes there, and when we got there, he suddenly gave me a confused look. I sighed "Let's stay here for a minute, the rain is getting stronger..." I said.

...

...

"Oh geez, when will the rain stop?"..."Fine then, I'll take a nap.. Again.." I said then yawn. I then rest my back to the flying yokai, who is also resting.

That dream.. That weird dream... Who the hell is that girl and that boy? Weird, really weird. I ruffled my hair in annoyance, `Rikuo it's just a dream!`I thought, but why do I feel like, it isn't a dream? Maybe it has some connection in my past? It's really strange, but... I don't have memories when I was 7 below. Whenever I ask old man and okasan about my past, they would suddenly change the topic... Like, they were avoiding the question. Ah Sheesh, I'll just take a nap...

...

...

_My eyes flutter open. I gently rub my eyes then sit up. I look around, black? Why? Is this a yokai doing? I then stood up and tried to grab my nenekirimaru, when I notice that my nenekirimaru is not there. I look around, and silently and slowly walk. When I suddenly heard sobs coming behind me... I slowly turn only to find the girl before and the boy before._

_I don't know why, but my body move on its own. "Hey are you, ok?" I asked the crying girl. She looks at me, and before I knew it she suddenly disappears. "H-hey..."_

...

...

"Uhn.." My eyes shot open. A dream? Again? That girl... And that boy... I then look at the flying yokai who is now staring at me. "The rain had stopped, we need to go..." I said before leaping to the flying yokai.

_Knock _I knock again, but still no response...

"Ah geez.. When will she open her damn window?"

"Ahh... I guess we need to go back for now... Maybe she's not here..." I said while patting the flying yokai.

End of P.O.V.

Nura clan...

"Supreme commander... Are you really going to tell him about his past?" Karasu Tengu asks, he is wondering if it's a wise choice for the Nura clan and for Rikuo. Although they don't talk to each other too much, they still care for each other's well being. Karasu Tengu had been by his side since he was born, he was like a son (grandson? XD) to Karasu Tengu! Rikuo also don't treat Karasu as an underling, he treats Karasu as a family member. Karasu Tengu and his family had always been there supporting , the Nura clan so it wouldn't be bad if they return those right?

"Maybe..." Nurarihyon said, sipping his tea that had been served a minute ago. Karasu Tengu can't help but to sigh. "Supreme commander, can be really helpless" He muttered, yeah right, helpless.. And Karasu Tengu wishes that Nurarihyon never heard him.

"But, don't you think it's still early for him to know?" Karasu Tengu asks, he really plan to say it as a statement but failed to do. "We've been keeping this secret to him in 9 years. I guess, he's on the right age.. But I hope that he will understand why we did that..."

"What will I understand, Gramps?" Rikuo out of nowhere suddenly appeared in front of Nurarihyon and Karasu Tengu, with a mix emotion. He doesn't know what he is feeling right now.. It seems like he is happy because finally after the long 9 years he's going to know what happened, he also seems angry to Nurarihyon no to everyone because they hide this secret to him for a long time, but one thing is for sure in his emotion. He is curious, really curious. He wants to know if his dreams or should I call nightmare have a connection between his past.

**End**

Min'na is it short? O^O Thanks to those who review/fav/follow my fic. To tell you the truth, I don't really plan on writing this fanfiction, well first I don't like the plot too much well because Tsurara is a pretty badass here T_T (forgive me Tsurara) and DayRikuo is not here (Well... Maybe he is? If you know what I mean..). Second I don't think this is good. I really plan on deleting this but... Because of your reviews/fav/follow I decided to continue this fic.! XD

Please wait patiently for the next chapter..

**Warning:** OOC, grammatical error, wrong spelling, bad English (? O.o)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago**

BTW **HAPPY BDAY KUBINASHI **and **Belated Happy B-day Itaku!**

Kubinashi – June 15 | Itaku – June 13... Me? XD June _ _?


End file.
